


Teacher, Teacher

by hazzatopsonholidays



Series: Teacher Lovin' [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatopsonholidays/pseuds/hazzatopsonholidays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson could teach Harry Styles anything he wanted to know. It just so happens, Harry wanted to know how far he could tempt a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy over break..

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis looked up to see one of his students. “Mr. Horan, what do you need? I'm a bit busy at the moment”, Louis said. “I need help with my study guide”, Niall said. “Of course. What-”  
A cough interrupted Louis. He looked over to the boy in the front row. Harry Styles was looking down at his worksheet. Louis forced his eyes away from him. “Mr. Horan? Tomorrow, we're going over the worksheet. For now, just work on something else. Mr. Grimshaw will have my ass if I don't finish these attendance records”, Louis sighed. Niall smiled and nodded, walking to his desk.  
Louis looked up when he heard footsteps. Harry strutted over to Louis' desk. “Mr. Tomlinson? Can I stay in here next period?” Harry asked. “Don't you have class?” Louis asked. “Nope. I'm like you, free period”, Harry smiled. “Okay. But, I don't want anything out of your mouth, got it?” Louis asked.  
“Got it. Everything will stay in my mouth”, Harry smirked, walking back to his seat. Louis gulped.  
Louis counted down the minutes before the bell rang. He was not looking forward to the next hour with Harry. “Mr. Tomlinson?” Mr. Malik, the art teacher, walked into the room. “Yes?” Louis asked, taking off his glasses. “I was wondering if I could steal a student to help me clean during my free period”, Zayn said. “Sure. Um, Mr. Payne? Will you help Mr. Malik clean?” Liam looked up from his book and smiled. “Of course”, Liam said. Zayn smiled at him and left, mumbling a thanks.  
When the bell rang, Louis' throat felt tight. “Bye, everyone”, Louis said. Harry smiled and said goodbye to his friends. “Mr. Tomlinson? Do you want me to close the door?” Niall asked. Louis nodded despite his thoughts of NO! Harry stayed silent until the room was empty. “So, Louis, how's your girlfriend?” Harry asked. “I don't have a girlfriend, Mr. Styles”, Louis sighed, grading papers.  
“Okay. How's your boyfriend?” Harry asked. Louis looked up to see the smirk on his face.  
“Why does everyone assume I'm gay?” Louis asked. “Maybe because you have hips like a Goddess and an ass like Beyonce?” Harry suggested. Louis gaped at him. “That is...highly inappropriate, Mr. Styles”, He said, blushing. “Call me Harry”, Harry said. Louis shook his head and graded his papers.  
About 10 minutes later, Louis looked up at Harry.  
Harry's eyes were on his paper. He had a pen between his lips. This is bad. When he was trying to figure out an answer, he would suck on the pen. Mother of god. Harry took the pen out of his mouth and flicked his tongue against the tip. Holy fucking shit. Louis groaned quietly. Not quietly enough, though. Harry's eyes shot up to his teacher. Louis' head was bent down, a look of pleasure on his face.  
“Mr. Tomlinson? Are you okay?” Harry asked, innocently. Louis sat up. “I...um, yes. I'm fine. Perfectly fine, actually. Mr. Styles, can you clean up the paper wads around the room?” Louis asked, trying to get that pen far away from Harry's mouth. Harry nodded and got up. Thank God. I am so-  
Louis suddenly realized that his brilliant plan would get him arrested.  
Harry was bending over to get paper wads. “Mr. Tomlinson? Hand me the bin”, Harry said.  
Louis got up and brought the bin next to Harry. He stopped, taking in the sight of lovely hips and an ass begging to be fucked. “Louis? Are you gonna give it to me?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder. He means the bin. He. Means. The. Bin. DAMNIT! HE MEANS THE BIN!  
“Mr. Styles, I think you should go”, Louis said, walking back to his desk, heart beating rapidly.  
“What? Why? I didn't bother you, did I?” Harry asked. Yes. Now, bend over, you flirty little shit.  
“No. I just don't feel well”, Louis said, avoiding eye contact. “Louis? Look at me”, Harry said. Louis looked up. Harry was standing above him. “Was I bad, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, sucking his lip between his teeth. Louis' breath hitched. “Do I need to be punished?” Harry asked. Ah, fuck it.  
Louis got up and grab at the younger boy. Their mouths clashed together. Louis grabbed at Harry's thighs, putting them around his waist. “Louis”, Harry moaned as Louis kissed his neck.  
“You're such a little tease”, Louis breathed. “You love- URGH”, Harry groaned as Louis gave him a love bite. “You were saying?” Louis teased. “Fuck you”, Harry hissed. Louis slid his hands over Harry's ass, squeezing. “You're the one getting fucked, love”, Louis said. Harry moaned as Louis slid his hands into his jeans. Harry gasped as he felt a finger running over his hole. “Louis”, He whined.  
“Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?” Louis breathed in Harry's ear. Harry nodded, whining as he tried to make Louis' finger go inside him. “Patience, love”, Louis said, taking his hands from Harry's jeans. He sat Harry on his desk and reached into his bag. “Do you just carry that around with you?” Harry asked, eying the bottle of lube in Louis' hand. “I'm attractive, darling. It happens”, Louis said.  
Harry pouted. “But, to be honest, I've never had anyone like you. Fuck”, Louis groaned, taking in the sight of Harry. He was propped up on his elbows, his knees bent. His lips were red and plump from kissing. His eyes were glazed over. Louis spotted a love bite on his neck. “Louis?”  
Harry sat up. He grabbed Louis' belt loops and pulled him closer. “Fuck me, Mr. Tomlinson.”  
“You don’t know how many times I've gotten off just thinking of you saying that. Imagining a little whine in your deep voice always made me cum”, Louis said, undoing Harry's jeans. Harry lifted his hips so Louis could slide off his jeans. He was only wearing jeans. “You've a pretty cock, Mr. Styles”, Louis breathed, kissing Harry's inner thigh. Harry groaned. “Louis, please”, He begged.  
“Oh, love. I'm going to ruin you. After I make you cum, you're going to get down on your knees and put my cock down your throat”, Louis whispered in Harry's ear. Harry gulped. “Please”, He sighed.  
Louis instructed him to get up and turn around. “Bend over the desk. I'm going to prep you”, Louis said. “You don't need to. I fingered myself in the bathroom. I'm still a bit open”, Harry said. “I knew you looked different”, Louis said, ignoring how hard his cock just became. “Are we gonna talk or fuck?” Harry asked. Louis laughed, dropping to his knees. “Fuck”, Louis answered. “Lou, what are-”  
“FUCK”, Harry yelled. Louis plunged his tongue deeper into Harry. “Fuck, Louis. So good. Lick me open”, Harry moaned. Louis groaned when he felt Harry clench around his tongue. So dirty. So hot.  
“Lou, please. Fuck me. Right now. I love your tongue, but I need your cock”, Harry begged.  
Louis stood. He spread Harry's legs wide. “Slow or fast? Soft and loving or hard and rough?” Louis asked. “I don't want to walk. Fuck me until I can't feel my legs, Mr. Tomlinson”, Harry said.  
Louis slicked his cock in lube. “Ready, love?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. Louis thrust hard into him. Harry cried out in pleasure. Louis fucked into him roughly. Harry's hands gripped the desk, nails scratching at the wood. “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK”, Harry whined. “So tight, Harry. You feel so good, Harry”, Louis panted, thrusting deeper in the younger boy. “Louis”, Harry groaned. Louis could feel him getting closer. “It's okay if you cum on my desk. I want to smell you tomorrow during class”, Louis said, biting at the back of Harry's neck. Harry cried out at his words. He clenched hard around Louis as he came. He moaned as Louis slipped out of him. “On your knees, Mr. Styles”, Louis said.  
Harry dropped to his knees, taking in the sight of Louis' cock. “Make me cum, love”, Louis said.  
Harry gave a kitten lick to Louis' tip. Louis groaned. “You taste amazing, Mr. Tomlinson”, Harry said, taking Louis into his mouth. Louis gasped as Harry began to deep-throat him. “You have a lovely mouth, Harry”, Louis panted. Harry looked up at Louis. Harry's eyes were big and green and innocent-looking. Louis felt a familiar clench in his stomach. “So good, love”, Louis whispered, giving Harry's hair a loving tug. Harry moaned. “You like that?” Louis asked, tugging harder. Harry groaned around Louis' cock. Louis smirked, pulling harder. Harry took his mouth off of Louis. “I want you to come. On my face”, Harry said. Louis nearly came right there. He nodded. Harry began to jerk him off.  
Louis felt himself getting closer. “Harry”, he moaned. Louis hand tightened in Harry's hair as he got closer. And closer. And closer. “Fuck. Ready, love?” Louis asked. Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. Louis felt himself drop over the edge. Strings of white landed on Harry's face and in his hair. Louis gasped at the sight, coming even harder. When he finished, he looked down at Harry.  
Harry's face was painted with strings of white. Louis groaned as he saw some in his hair. Harry licked his lips. “I need a towel”, Harry said. Louis lifted him from his knees, kissing him. Harry moaned against Louis' mouth. Louis tasted himself on Harry's tongue. “You were so fucking amazing”, Louis praised, licking small drops of cum off Harry's neck. “We're gonna have to do this again”, Harry smirked. Louis nodded. He handed a box of tissues to Harry. Harry began wiping off his face as Louis tucked himself back into his jeans. Harry threw the tissues in the bin and pulled up his jeans.  
They heard a knock at the door as they fixed themselves up. Louis told Harry to go to his sit. “Come in”, Louis called. Zayn walked into the room. Louis felt a wave of pleasure stab his stomach as he realized they hadn't locked the door. Harry must have felt it, too, because he had a giant smirk on his face. “Lou, I did something very wrong. With a student. Oh, my God. I'm going to jail. What will I-”  
Zayn finally noticed Harry. “Fuck. Listen, Mr. Styles, I need you to keep your mouth shut about-”  
Zayn's eyes drifted to Louis' desk. Cum painted the side of it. Zayn looked at Harry, who had a few drops of white in his hair. He looked to Louis. “You two?” Zayn asked. Louis nodded, blushing.  
“Mr. Malik?” Liam walked through the door. “You fucked Li-Li?” Harry asked, laughing. Liam gasped at Harry. He looked at Zayn. “How do they know?” Liam asked, looking terrified. “Don't worry, Liam. I'm fucking a teacher, too”, Harry smirked, eyes drifting to Louis. Liam gaped at them. “This is too weird”, Liam said, sitting down next to Harry. “Ya think?” Zayn asked. “Oh, Harry. There's something in your hair”, Liam said, pointing to the beads of white. Realization hit Liam like a train.  
“Oh, that's just nasty. I almost touched it, Harry!”  
Harry laughed, making Louis smile. Zayn shook his head, a smile on his lips. “Okay. So, we're both sleeping with students around three years younger than us. This is normal”, Zayn sighed. “It can't be that hard to hide it. I'm almost 18 anyway. Liam turned 18 last August. Graduation is in March. That’s a month or two away. Calm the fuck down”, Harry said. “This should be fine. Harry's right”, Louis said.  
“Aren't I always, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry smirked. Louis felt another jab of pleasure. “How long until next period?” Louis asked. “20 minutes”, Zayn said. “Well, I need to grade these tests before then, and Harry has an essay to finish”, Louis said to Zayn. Zayn got the hint. “Come on, Liam. We still haven't cleaned”, Zayn chuckled. Liam followed after him, closing the door. “I don't have an essay.”  
“I know”, Louis said, walking towards Harry. Harry smirked and met him halfway, kissing him.  
“You should really clean your desk”, Harry whispered. “Why?” Louis asked, kissing Harry's neck.  
“You might get cum-hungry ants.”


End file.
